Freedom Edition
by 2012tenshi
Summary: One of them has finally accepted what happened in the past. The other is still trying to avoid it. Until it finally stares him in the face. -Happy birthday, America.- Modern day, mostly CU.


**Freedom Edition**__

History is well known: On July 4, 1776, the thirteen Colonies adopted a resolution declaring the United States' independence. Assassin's Creed III explores the history you don't know and an unknown war defined by blood and great sacrifice.

_Ignite the revolution on October 30._

"OHMYGOD. Dude that was totally epic! I can't wait until the release!"

America squeezed his custom-made Mochi pillow pet into a tight hug. The blonde nation bounced up and down in his seat on his couch. Then quickly hit the replay button his laptop, his eyes following the wire leading up to his widescreen television. The game company logo appeared on the screen, and the American leaned forward.

"Stargate, Ubisoft, SPARKLE!"

"Are you watching that bloody commercial again?"

His blue eyes glanced over at the grumpy Englishman standing in the doorway of his theater room. The green-eyed man held his tea cup delicately, giving the other nation a flat look. Ignoring the former pirate, America rolled his eyes and reached for his soda.

"Hey fuck off, man. I'm really excited for this game. I pre-ordered it and everything! Besides, it's all about my history! And-"

"You mean when you fought and became independent?"

The strangely calm voice from England made something inside America turn cold. The blue-eyed nation didn't mean to rub it in the other man's face. Especially since the Englishman was actually in America, with America, on his birthday. The former empire made no argument for once when the annual phone call arrived at his home, inviting England to the American's party. Due to flight issues, the gentleman arrived that very morning.

...And on the drowsy birthday boy's doorstep, much to his dismay. Besides the awkward greeting exchanged between the two, they've been in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Until the British nation sought out the American. The latter nation attempted to change the subject.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. So you want something to eat or-?"

"I'm not upset. Anymore."

America stilled as his hold on the McDonald's soda cup tightened immensely, and blue eyes widened. The Englishman sat down next to his former colony and set his teacup on the coffee table. With a light sigh, the green-eyes nation reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a thin, red box wrapped with a patriotic bow. England offered it to the American, who hesitantly accepted the box after setting down his drink.

"I've been a bitter old fool for centuries. I didn't want to see how much you had grown, not needing my help. And seeing you as successful as you are now, without me..."

America's free hand shot out and there was a tight grip on England's shoulder. "I'm successful _because_ I was with you. The way you raised me, the things I've learned. That's all _you_."

The gentleman scoffed lightly and pushed the other nation's arm away. "I'd rather not get all mushy. I get the point. Just open your bloody present."

Blue eyes sparkled in excitement, and the birthday boy gently pulled at the intricately knotted bow. Setting the ribbon aside, the American opened the box and his once curious expression became puzzled look.

It looked like a receipt. The blue-eyed nation raised an eyebrow at the gentleman sitting next to him. The older nation rolled his eyes before motioning his former colony to read the paper. America skimmed over the words before gasping loudly and snatching the slip of paper from its box.

"Don't tell me... Isn't this for that special Assassin's Creed III pre-order that's only in Europe?"

The Englishman chuckled lightly at America's stunned face.

"It's the better of the three that are available. It supposedly features a Connor figure, General Washington's notebook, a lithograph, some extra missions and a multiplayer pack. Whatever, I'm sure you know more about it than I do."

There was a beat of silence before England continued with a small smile.

"It's called the 'Freedom Edition'. I thought it'd be an appropriate gift for you."

The younger nation's eyes moistened and he launched himself at the former empire, squeezing him into a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! It must've cost a fortune, so I'll take good care of it!

The gentleman's cheeks reddened and he returned the American's hug with a light one-handed pat on the back. "Tch. It was only about ￡80, not much to us nations."

Then America pulled away with one of his rare, serious expressions on his face. After staring at the Englishman for a few moments, he looked down at the red box. Underneath the receipt was an old painting. Despite its age, the picture was kept in great condition. The younger nation gently lifted the small artwork from the box, ignoring England's horrified shriek of protest.

"You weren't supposed to see that until after I left-!"

England looked just about the same in the painting as he did now. Dressed in one of his best suits, the former empire cradled a much younger America to his chest. It was obviously altered to include a candid shot, since neither of the nations were looking at the artist. Love and adoration were easily seen in England's green eyes as he had glanced down at the child's sparkling blue eyes. It was a precious moment, miraculously captured and preserved for centuries.

With a thoughtful smile, America carefully flipped over the small pairing. The original ink writing on the back had mostly faded, allowing the younger nation to focus on the fresher inscription.

_Happy birthday, Alfred F. Jones_.

* * *

**AN:** A tight glomp, many kisses, and one big happy birthday to America. Though also very late. Bollocks. Anyone else an Assassin's Creed fan? If so, I highly recommend visiting the lovely _Mirror and Image_. Their work is unparalleled, if I do say so myself. Thank you for reading.


End file.
